


the stars are out tonight, and so are we

by orangewagon



Series: it feels safer if it hurts [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Depression?, Love, M/M, Recovery, a little sad, but it gets better at the end, can be an AU if you wish it to be, it's really up to your interpretation on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Things are a little rough recently, but everything is okay with a hike through the woods.





	the stars are out tonight, and so are we

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I am constantly creating new ideas (like this one) in my head, however it gets slightly challenging to make it fit into the cow chop world. Please excuse my little breaks of absence!!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is mankyer, and I haven't ever really done prompts, but if you all ever want to send one my way, I'll see what I can do. :~)

It's late, does 11:30 at night count as late?

We're hiking tonight. The sky is a brilliant shade of navy that fades into pitch black and you can see every ball of light that's up there. The small mountains intertwine and we're walking up them and at the very, very top of all these lumps of land, it's almost completely flat, and it is beautiful. The wild trees cover the earth from the ground up and they block the sky and James has a cigarette and I can taste it in my mouth. His eyes are brown and mine are empty. He can't stop looking at the world around him and I can't stop looking at him. I'm a little scared tonight and he can feel it, too. This is our earth and I am living. His mouth opens and I can see the smoke and he can see me through the clouds. Every time I look at him, my head gets less foggy and I can feel my two feet sturdy on the ground. He is breathing in the air and I am bathing in his presence. Our eyes meet and mine aren't abandoned anymore. He is so beautiful, and I hope he can see it, too. I don't want to do anything but watch him walk with the slight red-orange glow slowly fading from the white stick that is now in his left hand, pointed towards the ground.

We made it to the middle of the world, or at least, that's what it feels like. The trees aren't as present and the sky is bright and I can see him better, now. He's looking up and I can see him close his eyes at the earth and a small sigh releases from him. I can't tell if he's happy here. But he takes a couple steps backwards and sits on a brown, dirt covered, rock and he leans back on his hands and looks up and closes his eyes again. He is still beautiful and I'm not as empty as I thought I was earlier tonight.

I sit next to him and he hands me his almost gone cigarette and I put it up to my lips and I feel like I can taste him. His arms go to his lap as he leans up and after the cloudy air comes out of my mouth I lay my head on his shoulder, and it's me who sighs this time.

I take my head off of him and our eyes meet again and he smiles, and if I wasn't already gone, then I've disappeared now. I smile back at him and I feel my eyes become brown again. The world is so beautiful, and he is, too.


End file.
